The Plasma Conspiracy
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: five years after he travel Unova, Ash now learn that Team Plasma has now set it's sights on Kanto and is coming to liberate the Pokemon like they did to Unova, so now Ash has gather a team with the help of the mysterious Black to save his home.
1. Chapter 1

It was a moonless night when a figure jumped around a castle's turrets looking for something, "Not here" he said as he repelled down the walls "Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, BINGO! Pokeball room" he said entering teh room "So this is where they keep them" he said pulling out a torch and turning it on and looking around the room, "So where would I be if I was a pokeball that held a legendary?" He asked before spotting two very unique pokeballs sitting on a cushion, one pure black, the other pure white. "Now it should be the white one I'm taking" the figure said switching the white pokeball with a normal one painted white. "There we go, now to find out what the king has planned" the thief said sinking lower into the levels of the king's castle.

The thief repelled down an outer wall from where he took the white pokeball; on the way down he heard glimpses of different things "Nope, I don't think armour rust is important" he said moving down a level and peeking in to see female Plasma knight in various stages of preparation for the night "Hello ladies, please tell me you know something" he smirked "So are you ready for tomorrow when we head over to the northern nation to liberate their pokemon?" a girl on the end said "Yeah, its Kanto isn't it?" a second girl said brushing her hair. 'Bullseye' the thief thought "Hey Joan, can you help, the zipper's stuck again" a third girl cried out 'that voice it couldn't be could it?' the thief looked in again to see his old friend and love of his life Bianca getting into her blue nightgown with other plasma members "Bianca?" he whispered before repelling to the ground. "Why?" he asked running away from the castle as fast as he could to an awaiting Motorcycle.

The thief Jet Hilbert Black raced across the country to the Castelia City docks; "One to Kanto please" Jet said at the ticket both "Okay one ticket to the Kanto region of Ronth" the Ticketmaster said "Thank you" Jet said as he wheeled his bike over to where they would load the cargo on "JET!" "Cheren?" Jet asked seeing his friend and rival "Why the sudden trip to Kanto?" Cheren asked. "They're attacking there next; if I can go there and stop Team Plasma's Pokemon Liberation, I could come back with allies" Jet said "Meanwhile I'll keep the resistance going and keep the sages busy" Cheren said "Oh by the way here, I think you might need him" Jet said handing him a pokeball "I can't; he's your partner" Cheren said "Listen I've got five others and besides they need the reassurance of a leader and what better than you with Emboar by your side" Jet said "Thanks man, what do I tell the others?" Cheren asked. "I'm going to stop the liberation" Jet said boarding the ship. "Good luck Jet" Cheren farewelled.

In the Kanto region town of Pallet a young trainer sat on his bed stroking his best friend and long time partner Pikachu "Pikapi (Ash?)" the pokemon asked "Yeah Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pi-ka-chu?(Are you alright?)" Pikachu asked. "Just thinking about someone" Ash answered "Pikaka?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah, pal I am" Ash replied talking about the girl who had stolen his heart from the first time he met her. "Ash, dear I'm going to the restaurant now okay?" his mother Delia asked as she went to the only restaurant in Pallet Town, which she inherited from her mother "Okay!" Ash yelled down, ever since coming back from his journey in Sinnoh he wasn't quite the same 'Something must have happened in the four months he travelled in Sinnoh; but what?' Delia asked herself.

Ash got up and pulled on the vest he wore in Sinnoh over top a black t-shirt "I think I'll head over to Professor Oak's for a while coming Pikachu?" Ash asked before the phone rang "Hello Ketchum residence Ash speaking" he said, "Hello Ash, I'm someone who needs your help; a team is coming to Kanto to do to it what it did to Unova and destroy the delicate balance of nature" the person on the other end said "What!" Ash exclaimed. "Don't worry I know you can handle them because of what you did to the criminal organizations of Hoenn and Sinnoh, that is why I've come here to seek you out and help you gain allies for the upcoming fight" the voice said "Who are you?" Ash asked. "Call me Black" Black said "Anyway I need you to place your Unova Pokedex into the slot so I can upload a text based communication system to it so I can contact you and give you pieces of the puzzles; and before you ask we couldn't get a vocal communication system working because it would overload the pokedex" Black said as Ash did what requested "Okay, now I'll contact you again in Viridian City" Black said disconnecting the call "Well Pikachu looks like a new adventure awaits for us, and that means I better prepare" Ash said "Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

In his room Ash pulled out a new navy blue sleeveless jacket which had a high black collar and blue trim down the collar; he pulled on a new pair of black fingerless with a blue band on them, a pair of new jeans and his shoes that he wore in Unova, he also wore his old Sinnoh Backpack. "Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked before Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with a hat for his trainer, the new hat was fully black with a red pokeball symbol on it, and in the top half was a lightning bolt. "Thanks buddy, no I better go and get some of our friends to help" Ash said leaving his home. "Pika" Pikachu said confidently.

At Professor Oak's Lab Ash picked up his Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Quilava, Sceptile and his fully evolved Oshawatt; Samurott "Okay, I've my team let's go to Viridian City!" Ash cried out; before running through Pallet Woods passing both Prof Oak and Gary Oak "A new adventure, it's about time it's been what four years since Unova?" Gary asked. "Yes, it would do him a world of good" Prof Oak said. "Yeah; but why now?" Gary asked. "I don't know; but if the rumours of what happen in Unova are true, then we'll need Ash's abilities as a pokemon trainer to defend our shores from what's coming" Prof. Oak said sternly

A couple of hours later Ash reached Viridian city and heard his Pokedex's texcom activate "Head for the pokemon centre" the text said "The pokemon centre, alright then let's go!" he yelled as he rushed to the pokemon centre; hiding behind a tree was his contact Black "So that is the famous Ashton Ketchum, hm not what I was expecting, then again he did take down three criminal syndicates" Black said before slinking back into the shadows that hid him in the first place.

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum?" The Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, let me guess a phone call" Ash said as Nurse Joy indicated the connected video phone "Still no video huh?" Ash asked as he sat down and picked up the receiver "Yeah, my X-Transreceiver doesn't show video when connected to the video phone network. Now Ash I'm betting that you would like to know what is going on, right?" Black asked "Yeah I would." Ash said frowning at this mysterious person "Anyway there is what you would call a criminal syndicate trying to distort the balance of the modern world, we call them villains but they call themselves heroes and Liberators of Pokemon, they took over Unova in just under a year forcing everyone to surrender their pokeballs and then made them watched as they released the pokemon inside, People became disheartened and confused.

A month after the great release of Unova; the cities became rampant with berserk pokemon that were once trained pokemon; destroying everything in sight and yet the king of Unova just stood there with his queen as his subjects were attacked and seriously injured by Pokemon they once called friends. I formed a resistance group with trainers who managed to avoid the liberators and we discovered this team is coming here to Kanto to liberate the pokemon from their trainers." Black said "And you want me to stop them?" Ash asked. "Yes, but you won't be alone I have already select an appropriate team for you to lead in the War for Kanto" Black said "Alright, but now where to I head?" Ash asked. "I'll tell you later, for now get some supplies and head north, I'll tell you where you're next destination is" Black said hanging up.

Ash looked down at phone as he hung up "You heard him Pikachu we need supplies, so we better stock up. But can I really prevent a war?" Ash asked himself as he went to the pokemon mart. In the shadows Black saw Ash heading off "I did make the right choice he's bond with his pokemon are unlike any I've ever seen before" Black said as his Transceiver was being called. "Black here" Black said.

"Bad news; we just lost the Castelia City branch, they fell like dominoes" Cheren said "Alright, where are you currently?" Black asked. "We're using the hidden entrance is Prof Juniper's lab to escape to the underground command centre; so far no grunts have followed us" Cheren said "Good, make sure all members are check I think we could have either a mole or an informant considering I saw Bianca with the female Grunts" Black said "Bianca's one of them! You don't think that" Cheren said "I'm not saying anything until I collect the relevant data on the situation" Black said "Understood, after we get to the centre what is our order?" Cheren asked. "Send Ash the message I'm about to send you" Black said, "Understood" Cheren said ending the comm.

Halfway through Viridian Forest Ash received a text transmission on his Pokededx. "Are you ready to B-rock & roll?" it said "Pika?" "I know pal it looks like we're going to Pewter City to see an old friend" Ash said as they raced off. Once there they headed straight for the Pokemon centre. "I hope Brock's able to come with us on this adventure to save our home" Ash said now understanding more of the threat to Kanto.

"Oh my dearly beloved Nurse Joy, how you make my heart flut..." Brock started only to be jabbed by his frog like pokemon Croagunk. "Some things never change" Ash said entering "Ash, So what brings you to my little corner of Kanto?" Brock asked "We've got a problem" Ash said "What?" "Have you heard the rumours about Unova?" Ash asked "Yeah, I heard Prof Juniper barely escaped" Brock said "Yeah, they called it the great liberation; while others call it the dark liberation. The end of all Pokemon training" Ash said "So the rumours of the savage pokemon in the cities attack people are true?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but there is a group of trainers try to capture them and tame them. Some join the group to take back control; others are safely released into the wild." Ash said "So what do you need?" Brock asked. "I've been contacted by someone who said he can help us stop the invasion of Kanto, and has asked me to put a team together" Ash said. "I'm in" Brock said "are you sure?" Ash asked "I'm willing to defend my home if its attacked and if its conquered I'll take it back with a group or by myself it doesn't matter" Brock said. "Awesome; but what about the centre?" "I'm sure my beautiful girl can handle it" Brock smiled. "Alright" Ash said as a text came in "Tell me Ash; are you getting a little Misty Eyed at the thought of water?" Ash read out. "Misty?" Brock asked. "Misty" Ash said


	2. Chapter 2

"There it is, Cerulean City" Brock said readjusting his orange vest, he also wore a black t-shirt with a green strip down the centre, slate grey pants and his shoes that he wore in Hoenn. "Now where would she be?" Ash asked. "Either the cape or the gym" Brock said. "Let's check the gym out first and then we'll go to the Cape" Ash said.

At the cape Misty Waterflower was on a date with her boyfriend, the Pallet Town born Ranger in Training Matthew Ryan. "Hey, my beautiful flower" Matt said "Yes Matt?" Misty asked. "I might need to leave for Unova, there seems to be trouble their and the Ranger Union has chosen me to go and help" Matt said caressing Misty's shoulders "For how long?" Misty asked out of concern as she too heard the rumours about Unova. "As long as it takes" Matt said "Which will not be long" a voice said "Who are you?" Misty asked. "My name is Black; a survivor of Unova" the figure said "A survivor" Matt said "Yes soon there will not be a Unova to save" Black said "Why?" Misty asked. "Because of savage Pokemon and a neglecting royal couple who plan to take this region for themselves and do to it that they did to Unova" Black said "Hang on aren't Legendaries supposed to handle the balance?" Matt asked "Only if they're not captured" Black said "So they have Zekrom and Rashiram!" Matt gasped. "Here give that to your friend Ash!" Black said handing Misty a PDA "What for?" Matt asked being one of Ash's oldest friends "so he can find my commander" Black said walking off "I don't like this" Misty said "Neither do I" Matt said looking at the device in his girlfriend's hand "Come on I want some answers" Misty said picking up her white jacket and bag. "Oh boy, he's in trouble" Matt said picking up his ranger gear. "Especially if Misty finds him before I do" he continued.

In the park Ash was looking for his friend when he saw something else "There's a sight I should get use too" Ash said seeing former Team Rocket members Jessie and James enjoying each other company. "I still say they look funny without their uniforms" Ash said. "And even weirder seeing James as a National Guard" Ash continued.

The downfall of Team Rocket had been thanks to James who was an insider for The Kanto National Guard, now James has become a National Guard Academy instructor, Jessie became a full time co-ordinator and the two are now engaged. "Oh, Ash" Jessie said "Hey guys enjoying the weather?" Ash asked "Yes we are, hello Pikachu" James said as Ash's long time partner and once target to the pair greeted the pair "So how are things?" Ash asked "Well, what do you think James?" Jessie asked. "What?" Ash asked. "We're engaged" James said "Congratulations!" Ash exclaimed. "Thank you"

"Where are you Misty?" Brock asked checking the gym "Brock" Misty said as she pulled off her white and blue jacket that was over her white one piece, "Hey Misty good to see you" Brock said "What's up, I didn't request a check up and neither did Matt" Misty said picking up some clothes to get changed into "Let's just say Kanto's in trouble" Brock said "What kind of trouble?" Misty asked "Apparently those rumours of Unova being taken over were truth and they've set their sights here" Brock said "Wait, would have anything to do with a regime change in Unova?" Misty asked. "Yeah; a new king took over and ordered all pokemon to be released" Brock said as Misty walked out in a pink halter top with a white staryu shape one it, blue shorts and a pair of brown beach sandals. "And then the pokemon went out of control right?" Misty asked. "Yeah but how did" "I met a survivor who called himself Black" Misty said brushing her hair.

"So where would I be if I was Ash?" Matt asked bumping into someone "Sorry about that" Matt said "No problem, I should've looked where I was going, huh Matt?" Ash said "ASH!" Matt cheered helping his friend "How have you been?" Ash asked. "Not bad" Matt said picking up his backpack "A ranger huh?" Ash asked "Yeah I've been training since I came back from Fiore" Matt said "Whoa, Fiore really?" Ash said "Yeah but I figured that being in Kanto is where I need to be" Matt said unzipping his red Ranger's jacket. "Anyway do you know where Misty is?" Ash asked "No but some dude calling himself Black told me to give this to you" Matt said, as soon as it was handed to Ash it flared to life.

"Greetings Ash Ketchum, I am Black and this is a pre-recorded message to tell you that you will need to split up to obtain the other two teammates you need" Black's message said as Brock and Misty came up to them. "One is in Lavender Town, while the other is in Saffron City. After that I want you to meet up in Celadon City" Black's message continued. "Now, onto who goes where; Ash you and your ranger friend head to Saffron City while the two gym leaders head to Lavender Town" "WHAT!" Misty shouted. "This way you can cover more ground and put the team together quicker" Black said as the message ended. "So, we'll meet up with you in Celedon City" Matt said "Yeah" Brock said "When I get my hands on that Jerk!" Misty said as Ash handed his pokedex to Brock, "So you can receive Black's clue to the member you're looking for" Ash said "Alright, come on Misty" Brock said "Fine" Misty grumbled. "We better hit the road as well" Matt said walking south.

"Alright; now things are coming together" Black said lowering his hood "Now to send the clues to the next team members" Black said as his X-transceiver "Black here" He said "Black, I've got some news" Cheren smiling "What is it?" Black asked. "We just got Anville Town back and are moving onto Nimbasa City soon" Cheren said "That is good news" Black said "Now the bad news is that the king and Queen are no longing in Unova" Cheren said "I'm not liking the sound of that at all" Black said. "But that will mean that the gym leaders and Elite Four will have an easier time taking down the Sages" Cheren stated "I know but if they're on the way here" Black started "Then Kanto is in trouble" Cheren concluded. "Alright give them the next clues, and Cheren be careful" Black said pulling his hood up after he had finished his business.

Brock and a fuming Misty reached Lavender Town after getting aimlessly lost in Rock Tunnel "Just be glad there were no bugs in the tunnel" Brock joked "That was not funny Brock!" Misty shouted at the pokemon doctor. Suddenly the Pokedex text system activated. "It may not be fun yet but it will be" Misty read out "I think I know who we're looking for" Brock said walking into the town.

"So there I am, standing in front of his enraged Rhyhorn in nothing but my pyjamas and Vinnie, well boy was he pissed, he charged at the rock pokemon, me still standing there only to be picked up by vine whip and hoisted above the two charging pokemon" Matt said "Then what happened?" Ash asked in between laughing fits. "Simple The Rhyhorn got second place" Matt finished. "So any clues to the next team mate?" Ash asked. "A better question would be: Why have you been quiet lately?" Matt asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" Ash denied "Come on Ash; you came back to Pallet Town after the Unova Conference and you didn't seem like yourself; something happened over there and I want to know what it is" Matt said. "I saw something that made me think about something I haven't in a while, all right" Ash said getting defensive "What was it that you saw?" Matt asked "friends falling in love, and that made me think of someone I was in love with but I didn't tell her I was and she could be with someone else now" Ash said sadly "Come on, I'm sure we'll find the team mate; hook up with the others" Matt said as the PDA got the clue "I hear watching the Dawn in Saffron is amazing" Matt read out "Dawn" Ash whispered.

In Lavender Town the gym leader pair searched for their fifth teammate "So the team mate's name is hidden in the clue?" Misty asked. "Yeah, so we're looking for May" Brock said "But where would she be?" Misty asked. "Pokemon Tower?" Brock questioned "Which is now a radio tower" Misty said "Then where is the resting place for pokemon now?" Brock asked. Soon a young female trainer wearing an orange t-shirt with a black circle on it, a red skirt, navy shorts and a green bandana "Brock, Misty!" the trainer cried out "May is that you?" Brock asked. "Hey, what are you two doing here; on a romantic retreat?" May said insinuated. "We're both taken with another person, and no we're here to get you" Brock said "Why?" May asked. "Because what happened to Unova will soon happen to Kanto and who knows where else after that" Misty said shocking May "You mean that there really are pokemon attacking human because they've gone feral and berserk after being released?" May asked. "I'm afraid so" Brock said as the thought of seeing berserk and confused pokemon attacking the cities and people just because some bastard that wanted pokemon to be free. "I'm in" May said.

Back in Saffron city the Pallet Duo looked for this teammate "Hey Ash! Look the Saffron collection is here, come on I need to see this so I can get Misty something for her pokemon" Matt said "Seriously?" Ash asked. "You know what her sisters are like, right?" Matt asked before asking for two tickets "I'm go regret this" Ash mumbled "this coming from a guy who actually competed in one while on his Sinnoh journey" Matt smirked "But…How?" Ash asked. "I was there in the crowd" Matt smiled. "Besides I think this might be the best place to find your friend" Matt said "Yeah it might be" Ash said "pika?" Pikachu said sadly noticing Ash's facial expression.

Inside Matt and Ash observed dozens of Pokemon co-ordinators and rookie stylists preparing "Oh man, so much effort have been put into these accessories and outfits, Misty would have a ball here, hey someone went to the trouble of dressing up like a knight" Matt said. "A knight, Matt I think those are the guys we've been ask to get rid of" Ash said "How would you know?" Matt asked worried. "Because I fought them when I was in Unova, they call themselves team Plasma, it doesn't look like their making a move here yet so we'll wait for them to make one" Ash said.

Fifteen minutes later the show started, displaying amazing skills as stylists showed off their abilities, "Now for Contestant No. 15 Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in the Unova region" the announcer said. Ash suddenly became more focused on the stage than anything else; soon a spotlight illuminated the stage revealing Dawn, wearing a sky blue ball gown with a navy sash and hair down. "Alright Bunneary SPOTLIGHT!" she requested of her rabbit pokemon which wore a dress similar to that of her trainer "Bunneary, huh she must have had experience with that particular pokemon" Matt observed. "Yeah" Ash agreed "um, dude you okay there?" Matt asked, as Ash was memorised by the girl on stage.

An hour later the contest was over and Dawn had won it, as Ash and Matt walked out into the lobby, the single Team Plasma grunt now had backup. "All trainers please hand over your pokemon" the lead knight said. Shouts of disbelief and refusal filled the lobby. "Why would you want our pokemon?" a coordinator asked. Ash immediately knew the answer. "Because you have enslaved your pokemon, making them do things they don't want to do; such as this appalling contest" the lead knight said. Suddenly people started to doubt themselves. "Ash had to stop them before any damage was done. "Don't listen to them!" he shouted out. Soon people started to look at Ash, "If you're Pokemon didn't want to do this they would have told you, you have formed a bond of trust and friendship with them. Don't let them go just because some nut in a knight outfit tell you so" Ash stated. The trainers looked at the people telling what to do "Sir!" a squire ran in "What is it?" the lead knight asked. "A resistance member has been spotted" the squire said. "We'll be back for your pokemon!" the leader said as the grunts vacated the lobby "Smooth" Matt said as thge coordinator went into the changing rooms.

Later Ash and Matt stood outside waiting for Dawn. "Hey there she is" Ash said spotting the girl pulling on a pale pink beanie with a white pokeball design. She had changed out of her formal dress and into a pair of jeans, a pink top with glittering purple hearts on the sleeves and a black vest; she left her hair down "Hey Dawn!" Ash creid out, The Sinnoh trainer saw her old friend. "ASH! I didn't expect you here, I thought you were still in Unova, or gone to Johto again:" Dawn excitedly said hugging her friend. "No I've been in Pallet Town, It wasn't until he was up close that he saw how much Dawn how matured over the past four years.

"So this Team Plasma took over Unova, and now has come here to free pokemon from humanity's enslavement? Don't they know that will cause massive problems?" Dawn asked. "no they don't all they care about is the liberation of Pokemon" Matt said sourly. "But a better question is, what caused the great liberation of Unova?" Ash asked, "Not sure" Matt said. "Come on we have to get to the others" Matt said helping them up. "So, where to now?" Dawn asked. "Celadon City, the others will meet us on the way there" Ash said


	3. Chapter 3

"So we're now in Celadon City, so what do you guys want to do?" Matt asked riding with Misty atop of Vinnie, his Venusaur. "Shopping!" the trio of girls cried out. "Should have seen that coming" Ash said. "Me and Brock will go get some medical supplies" Matt said "I'll have a look around to see if our friend is here" Ash said. "Good I would like to find out why he chose this particular group of trainers to defend our homes" Misty said. "I intend to ask him" Ash said "Meet outside the gym at five" Brock said.

"Black here" Black said. "It's Cheren, we've got a new problem" Cheren said "What is it?" Black asked concerned. "Pokemon numbers have dropped in the areas where pokemon were released into" Cheren reported. "What! How can that happen, Team Plasma took every single Pokeball" Black said puzzled by this. "I know we'll look into it and send you back any data about what is going on" Cheren said "Any word on why Bianca joined team plasma?" Black asked. "Negative, anyway we're heading over to Clay's Gym as our new base considering its underground" Cheren said "Understood" Black said ending the call "They'll make the first move here" Jet said taking off his Black persona cloak and readjusted his hat. "Time to meet my team" Jet said.

"Oh man I knew we're supposed to meet this Black character here but where exactly?" Ash asked as they entered a park only to see a huge crowd gathered. "I have a feeling this is where he is going to be," Ash realised. On the other side of the Park stood Black, "So you're here already, blast! I didn't get here quick enough, oh well time for some fun" he said sneaking to behind the stage.

A Plasma Knight walked out onto stage. "Good people of Celadon City. We're here to make sure that Pokemon are freed, that means all your pokemon; the ones you enslave and force to train, battle, breed and generally degrade them in any way you can think of. They do not want what you are making them do" the knight said. "that is why the best action for you to take is freeing your pokemon and let them run free in the wild like they are supposed to" he continued. "Now if you will look at the screen, you will see what has happened thanks to our liberation in Unova" the knight said as a screen came down.

Images of burnt cities, injured people and savage berserk pokemon appeared. "What! That is not what I wanted!" the knight said "Greetings people of Kanto; my name is Black and I am a citizen of Unova under the rule of these Pokemon Liberators! They have done nothing to help with the harmony of Unova, but have destroyed it instead; by freeing up all pokemon they have confused them causing them to go berserk attacking humans and destroying buildings in the name of revenge. Now imagine if you will what could happen if all of Kanto releases its Pokemon, not one but four regions would be in peril, that is why no matter how convinced you are to free your Pokemon; DO NOT! For it will throw out the balance and harmony" the video of Black said. This had people really thinking. "Those are unjust lies!" the knight shouted "Oh is it?" Black asked. "Then how do you describe this?" Black asked showing more pokemon attacks. "They are showing their old masters what they think of them" the knight argued back. "Bull, you are just scared of them because you know that it was your doing that Unova now burns" Black said. Those that had gathered gasped at the words coming from the hooded man's covered mouth. "People of Kanto; have a pleasant day and remember to play with your pokemon and train them hard. But most importantly love them and care for them." Black said disappearing from the screen.

"FIND HIM!" the leader said "Hey Bozos, looking for someone?" Jet said smiling "Its resistance remember we're looking for!" a female grunt said. "Er, whoops wrong crowd" Jet said. The plasma grunts drew their swords. "Since when did you guys have swords?" Jet asked "After the freedom was Pokemon was confirmed, this swords are real and makes sure we are true knights of Plasma" The leader said "They're nice and sharp I take it?" Jet asked nervously. "Yes they are, it's a pity that you're sister will punish us for killing you Rebel" "That voice it can't be...Bianca?" Jet asked the lead knight, as their helmet was removed. "Why, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Jet demanded "I'm sorry Jet, but I can't help it; she said I owed her one, and now I'm paying it back to her" Bianca said "No please stop this" Jet said painfully. "All forces move back we've lost this one" Bianca said, with tears in her own eyes. "Please don't do this" Jet said "I'm sorry; I love you" Bianca painfully said. "I love you too" Jet said as he walked out.

Ash saw the whole thing and walked up to the trainer who just was heartbroken "Hey you okay?" Ash asked. "Yeah, name's Hilbert but my friends call me Jet, Nice to finally meet you face to face Ash Ketchum" Jet said smiling. "You're the one in the cloak?" Ash asked astonished. "Yeah, my alter ego and anti-Plasma spokesperson Black" Jet said "so we'll head to the Pokemon centre and heal up there. Today was a tough day" Jet said. "I know how you feel" Ash said "Had your heart broken too huh?" Jet asked. "Kind of" Ash said.

Okay now onto how I got into this particular situation. One day my friends Cheren and Biance as well as my twin Hilda were on our way to Striaton City to meet up with Professor Juniper. However we saw the Unova Regional Guard taking on a stronger form of Team Plasma. The stopped the Regional Guard and released the pokemon; soon after that the King attacked Nuvema Town; we were able to hold him back. That was until we heard everyone had already surrendered to them and the pokemon were released. A small group of us started to fight back harder and fiercer than before. However there were casualties. In the end that small group of trainers became the Unova trainer resistance.

During the course of this civil war the king has launched we lost more and more to them. Soon a dozen trainers including myself were left. I had given my best friend Cheren the role of 2IC after the disappearance of my Twin and her best friend Bianca. And that is what you need to know for now.

"So, basically this King's identity is unknown?" Ash asked. "Got it in one" Jet said. "The name of the king, is it a single letter?" Ash asked. "So you know the name of the king" Jet said. "Yeah, N!" Ash said "I take it you've met before, hm?" Jet asked. "Last time I was in Unova, there was a fight between Team Rocket, and Team Plasma. Anyway to cut a long story short. Once we were at the conference stadium N and his forces attacked there and the league participants battled Plasma." Ash said "and then after the fight N just vanished right?" Jet asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah, anyway it's nearly time for the others to arrive" Ash said as the doors opened to three young women and two guys all carrying bags. "That was fun; I never have shopped that much before" Misty said. "And too think all she brought was swimwear" Matt murmured. "Well a girl can never have enough bikinis to look good in can she?" Dawn asked. "I guess not" Matt laughed before seeing Ash and "You must be Black!" Matt said as the others looked at Jet "My name is Jet, Black is a cover I use when facing Plasma" Jet said "So you're the jerk who interrupted my date!" Misty growled. "Yipes" Jet yelped.

"Sir; we have suffered a setback in Kanto" a grunt said bowing to his king. "And what exactly is that?" the king asked. "A resistor has arrived around about the same time as the advance team" The grunt said "interesting, and what is this rebel's name?" the king asked. "It was Black, Sir" The grunt said "Black, hm I never expected him to leave Unova" the King said. "Why is that milord?" The grunt asked "Because: Black is the Resistance's leader" The king said dismissing the disbelieving grunt. "So Hilbert, you have left your friend Cheren Rook in charge have you, not the wisest of decisions you have made during this little game of ours. But now that you are in Kanto things have become more fun" The king chuckled out loud before Bianca came before him "Speak" The King ordered.

"The Queen would like to speak to you" Bianca said as The Queen walked out in a strapless pink dress with black ribbons around the bust and waist of the dress, on her hands she wore long black glove made of velvet. To the king the room had gone pitch black except for his dazzling queen "My beloved queen how beautiful you look" The king said as the queen blushed. "Thank you my King, I heard from me protector that Black was seen in Kanto is this true?" The Queen asked. "Yes it is; how he knew about where we were going is a mystery to me; but do not worry my beloved for soon this region of Kanto will be ours" The King said holding his queen tightly. "I love you N" "I love you too Hilda" the monarchs said to each other before N started to kiss her passionately with a smile on his lips.

"So this N is coming to Unova even though both you and Ash have defeated him, but each time the final blow is about to dealt he flees?" May asked Jet "pretty much, the gym leaders have secured his sages and the shadow trio has been captured by Alder and the other members of the Elite Four in Unova" Jet said. "But N remains at large huh?" Dawn asked. "And on he's way here and if I'm correct with his queen as well" Jet said. "Queen?" Misty asked. "He sought out the strongest female trainer that he could make into his queen" Jet explains with and edge of bitterness in his voice. "So; where to now?" Dawn asked. "Vermilion City, that's where the main force will land" Jet said, "They're coming by boat?" May asked. "No N's private Cruise Ship" Jet said. "How does he have a cruise ship?" Matt asked. "They captured a shipyard and forced the dock workers to build him one. I just hope that some Resistance members are on board as crew, its docking at The Anne pier, for a party N is hosting, Gym leaders the elite four; heck even Professor Oak has been invited to this shindig. Now I managed to secured three invites; one for a pair" Jet said

"Hold on; if the Gym leaders are invited then we would only need two since Misty and I are gym leaders" Brock said. "Good point there Brocko, so May, Dawn and I can use the three invites" Ash said. "Sorry Ash but you have to have a +1" Jet said. "So who's going with who?" Ash asked. "I'll go with Misty; Brock will go with his Joy" Matt said. "Drew's in Vermillion so I'll take him" May said brushing her hair back. "Ash" Matt said referring to something "Okay guys; Let's pack up and ship out, the party's tomorrow and we need to be there before nightfall" Jet said. "Vermillion's a couple of hours away" Brock said. "Okay lets go" Jet suggested.

"Talk to her dude" Matt urged. "What?" Ash exclaimed. "You go and tell the girl you like, that you like her; or Vinnie will make you exercise; if you get my drift" Matt said. Ash started to say something when Jet and Brokc joined in "And do not give us the: you don't know what to say crap!" Matt said "It not what to say, more like I can't say it" Ash said "And don't give us that one either Ash" Jet said smirking "Fine I'll tell her" Ash said.

At the pokemon centre in Vermillion City Dawn was waiting for her pokemon to be healed. "Hey Dawn can I talk to?" Ash asked. "Um sure it will awhile until my pokemon are healed." Dawn said walking off. "Smooth man" Jet said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dawn asked as they walked to the nearby park "Something that is very hard to get out so I think in this case actions just might be louder than words in this case" Ash said leaning in and kissing her softly "I love you Dawn" Ash said softly with his arms around her waist. "Ash" Dawn whispered as a breeze came up and softly blew her hair around before she gave another kiss to Ash only this time was more fierce and less tender than the one before "I feel the same way" Dawn said afterwards, "I love you Ash" Dawn said laying her head on his shoulder. "Well done Ash" Jet thought after seeing the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does anyone know the plan?" Jet asked adjusting his black bowtie. "Sure do" Ash said "Now the girls will meet us at the docks before sunset" Brock said. "Hey guys" Drew said in a black and green suit. "Who's this guy?" Matt asked. "Andrew Hayden; commonly known as Drew, Hoenn coordinator" Jet said reading the data he had on May's boyfriend. "You must be Jet, May told me about you and what happened in Unova; sorry to hear about that man" Drew said "thanks, come on the party will be soon" Jet said pulling on his tuxedo jacket.

People were lining the Vermillion Pier as the Liberty Star finished docking "please make sure you have your invitations before boarding" A knight said. The guests including the Kanto Gym leaders, Elite four and Champion boarded the ship showing their invites to the knight. Soon it was Brock and Misty's turn. Brock wore a grey suit with a black dress shirt and green tie, while Misty had her hair down and a pink water lily behind her ear. She wore a white dress with metallic blue embroidery on the bodice. "Enjoy your night" the knight said. Next was Drew who wore a black suit with a lavender tie and rose in the breast pocket and May who wore a red dress with black lace covering the bodice. "Enjoy your night" The knight said.

Next was Ash who chose a white tuxedo with a white over coat and black dress shirt. "Problem sir?" the knight said "I'm just waiting for my date" Ash said "Understood sir" The knight said. "Sorry I'm late" Dawn said as she appeared in a silver strapless dress with her hair curled and a pearl necklace around her neck. "That's okay your beautiful" Ash said showing his invite to the knight "Enjoy your night" The knight laughed.

The interior of the ship was fancy to say the least, there were black and white drapes hung from the ceiling, a chandelier shone light around the room "Whoa, they really went all out for this" Dawn said "I know, but be on guard we don't know who is here" Ash said using his aura abilities to keep an eye on the others. "There's May, she wanted to see my dress," Dawn said seeing her friend. "Alright" Ash said as she left.

"Something to drink good sir?" a waiter asked. "Yeah sure" Ash said taking a glass from the serving tray "I must say that you and that girl make an interesting bouquet" the waiter said "Wait a minute; Cilan?" Ash asked seeing his Unova friend there. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked "I'm here because I was offered the gig and I'm spying for the resistance, you?" "I got an invite and sent here to prevent another pokemon liberation here in Kanto" Ash said. "Ah, so you met Black" Cilan said "Yeah I have and heard his story" Ash said "Ah, there you are Cilan" "Oh! Your Highness I would like to introduce you to Ash Ketchum" Cilan said "Ash Ketchum the trainer who saves Legendary Pokemon?" Hilda asked. "Yes one in the same; Ash this is her Highness Queen Hilda, the one who helped me get this gig" Cilan said "Anything for an old friend" Hilda said "So, Ash what do you do?" Hilda asked taking a glass from Cilan. "I train Pokemon and prevent those who wish to use them for their purposes from using Pokemon for evil" Ash said "A regular hero" Hilda joked. "Yeah, and how about you" Ash asked. "Not much" Hilda said brushing her brown hair back before spotting her brother. "Would you excuse me gentlemen I saw somebody I haven't talked to in a while" Hilda said smiling.

Out on the deck Jet was at the railing when he felt someone behind him. "Hello Hilda" he said coldly as his twin walked up to him "Hello Hilbert; still using the Jet nickname Bianca gave you huh?" Hilda asked walking over and leaning on the rails. "Yeah I am, and I see you're still the queen of Team Plasma" Jet said. "I am" Hilda said sadly "Why do we have to fight each other N's made a peaceful world for Pokemon and humans" Hilda said. "That is where you are wrong, the pokemon have begun attacking the cities and people are in danger. But you and N only care about the pokemon and not the humans" Jet said coldly. "I admit that N has been forgetful of the human citizens of Unova" Hilda said. "Yeah, to the point where there is nothing but chaos and pain everywhere you look; heck even in Nuvema Town" Jet said "Is everyone okay?" Hilda asked. "Not quite" Jet said "What happened?" Hilda asked.

I was returning home from Accumula Town when I saw it; a group of Drilberts and Excadrills were attacking the town; most of the pokemon surrounding us came and fought the wild pokemon off; luckily there were no casualties; but Mum was heavily injured; she's currently in the ICU at Striaton City Hospital, she's comatose and may not make it

"Mum's in a coma?" Hilda asked as tears glistened eyes "Yeah and all because your king set all the pokemon free!" Jet snarled at her. "If he hadn't Mum would be at home; I would be there was well helping Professor Juniper with Bianca at my side and you would happily helping mum bake some Oran berry pies; but no she's in hospital with an extremely low survival rate; my girlfriend is forcing others to do something that she doesn't agree with, and I'm leading a resistance force to try and win back Unova, but you; you're happy knowing all of this because you simply don't CARE!" Jet snarled as tears were unleashed from his eyes. "You're wrong I'm not happy hearing that mum's in the situation she's in" "And that is the only thing you are unhappy about!" Jet accused her. "No Hilbert please listen to me!" Hilda begged. "What's going on out here?" a voice asked.

"Oh it's you!" Jet growled seeing another person who had betrayed the trainer's way of life and Balance of Unova. "Professor Juniper" Jet growled out. "I suppose I deserve that for leaving Unova in the middle of a crisis" Juniper said. "You think" Jet said as Hilda was pulled into a hug by the female pokemon professor. "Jet, let me explain there was a reason I came to Kanto" Juniper said. "Shot" Jet said more relaxed. "I was seeing an old friend to warn him that Kanto could be N's next target" Juniper said. "How did you know about N's plan for Kanto?" Jet asked. "I told her. I may love N; but that does not mean I agree with his method" Hilda said. "Go on; I probably deserve more but you can start there" Jet said as Hilda pulled her hand back and swung it forward while closing it "OUCH! Okay that was about how much I was expecting" Jet said getting up and hugging his sister "I'm sorry Hilda" he said as she cried on his shoulder.

Inside the defender girls bumped into someone unexpected "Delia!" Misty cried. "Oh hello girls; I didn't expect to see you here" Delia Ketchum said. She wore her red hair down in a wavy style, with a mauve halter top dress. "So, did you come here with anyone?" May asked. "Oh yes Prof. Oak brought me as his plus one" Delia said "Wow, so have you talked to Ash yet?" Dawn asked. "Not yet, but I'm sure if your here I'll bump into him." Delia smiled.

Ash was standing near the stair case, he was nervous because he knew that N was here somewhere and that with all the pokemon league trainers here a big battle could ensue, "Ash, is that you?" an elderly voice asked. "Prof Oak?" Ash asked. "Yes indeed, I'm quite surprised to find you here though, I take it N invited you and friends?" Oak asked. "Kind of" Ash said "Well as long as your here I feel that something bad is going happen." Oak said before a figure walked onto stage.

"Hello my esteemed guests welcome to the Liberty Star, now you are probably wondering who I am, well wonder no longer; I am N: the King of Unova and the liberator of Pokemon, now the battle of Unova was so sudden, but this time I actually wanted to meet my foes before I start freeing your pokemon from the cruel chains that you placed on them" N started "NOW HOLD ON!" Lt Surge the Vermilion City Gym Leader shouted. "Is it not true that you Lt. Roger Surge captured a Pikachu and then not five minutes later forced it to evolve?" N asked smugly knowing that Surge had no answer for that. "Or that you the supposed Nature loving princess; you use your pokemon to make perfume." N shouted at the Celadon gym leader "You are all guilty of the crime of pokemon enslavement, now I will try and liberate them, but I want to have a bit of fun as well; so my proposal is; fight Team Plasma. If you win this region you will be able to keep your evil way of life and that of the surrounding regions, lose and all pokemon shall be set free" N declared. "But first enjoy yourselves, I bet it is not every day that enemies dine together before a war" N smiled.

"So all this party is nothing more than N showing off that fact that he has just declared war" Prof Oak said "I know, and he will stop at nothing to separate Pokemon and their trainers." Ash said as the pair walked into the dining room, Ash stopping as he held out his arm for Dawn to loop her's around it. "Oh good graces he was in love this whole time" the unknowing professor said shocked as Delia walked up to him. "Well Mystery solved" she said walking with the professor to their table. "Indeed" Delia said.

Cilan approached Ash and Dawn, "This way, N has placed you at his table with the gym leaders and the elite four" he said to his friend. "Why there?" Dawn asked. "Because he has heard a few things" Cilan said walking them to the large round table in the middle of the dining hall. "Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz" N said greeting them happily as the pair took the seats that were empty on the left of N and his queen. "I take it you know your allies at this table?" N asked as their meals were served to them, Ash threw Brock a cautioned look, who then nodded back in understanding. Misty clued in to what was happening, they were the only two gym leaders that were tuned in.

"So you were in hiatus because of love?" N asked Ash as the dishes were cleared away from the table. "You could say that" Ash said holding Dawn's hand "Amazing, that such a simple emotion could stop you Ash" Sabrina said running her finger around the ridge of the wine class before her smiling. "Oh I assure you Miss Sabrina, love is extremely powerful" Hilda said as Cilan came back with a bottle of non alcoholic wine. "But what truly amazes me is a King my age" Ash said "It is rare in this day and age isn't it?" N asked as desert was brought out for the guests. "Now something I find interesting is that you Ash of all people have come into contact with the pokemon who write legends" N said shocking those gathered that he knew about the times Ash saved Legendary Pokemon "Just luck I guess" Ash said as Dawn gave him a cautionary look.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight to this interesting soiree, I just hope you do not fail yourselves on the battlefield in which the war for this nation will be fought, so rest up; for tomorrow we begin the fight for liberation" N said as his guest departed off the Liberty Star, "Especially you Ash Ketchum" N said as Ash and Dawn walked past.


End file.
